Me quiere, no me quiere
by Papaveri
Summary: Lovino deshoja una margarita, pensando en si Antonio le quiere o no le quiere. Al final, descubre que era algo inútil. // Para Jujumevi


**Pairing: **España/Italia del Sur

**Rating: **T, por temas sexuales implícitos.

**Palabras:** 1210

**Cosas varias: **Utilizo los nombres humanos de los personajes, o sea, Antonio (España) y Lovino (Italia del sur). Contenido histórico en la segunda viñeta, explicado al final.

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._**

* * *

**Me quiere, no me quiere**

_Mi ama._

Supongo que, después de todo, sí que puedo pensar que me quiere. Aunque él sea tan cariñoso con todo el mundo que no hay mucha diferencia de trato.

Así que, para que yo sea diferente, me porto mal.

Si no puedo conseguir que me quieras _más_, conseguiré que me tengas manía.

Pero lo único que hace ese imbécil cuando rompo algo, o ensucio las paredes, o no hago mis tareas es darme un golpecillo en la cabeza y decirme que lo haga mejor la próxima vez. A veces, hasta se ríe y me abraza. Y me da besos en las mejillas y dice idioteces.

-¡Ay, qué mono eres, Lovino!- se ríe y me aprieta contra él. Eso siempre hace que se me suban los colores-. ¡Pero qué mono!

Eso, para ser exactos, lo hizo un día que llené de dibujos feos y mal hechos las paredes de la habitación en la que duerme. También le metí piedras en la almohada, pero luego las quité, antes de que se acostase.

Los dibujos siguen ahí, en las paredes, y no parece que quiera quitarlos. Una línea horriblemente irregular que separa el cielo del suelo y un sol enfadado. Es el dibujo más feo que he hecho, pero él lo conserva en las paredes de su habitación.

Supongo que, después de todo, Antonio sí que me quiere.

_Non lo amo._

Mi hermano ha crecido.

Se ha vuelto más alto, más fuerte, más seguro de sí mismo. Sigue siendo igual que antes, pero a la vez ha cambiado. Se lo noto. En la mirada, en los gestos.

Hacía mucho que no nos encontrábamos así, porque había gente que nos lo impedía. En mi caso, Antonio. Le odio por eso.

Yo también he crecido. He peleado por crecer y poder ser yo mismo. Pero, aunque yo haya crecido y sea el mayor, él es más adulto, y no lo entiendo.

Feliciano tiene las mejillas hundidas y llenas de heridas, pero sonríe porque se alegra de verme, y me abraza.

Pensamos diferente. No nos parecemos en nada. Pero no quiero pelearme con él.

-Ya no estoy con Antonio- le digo. Por un momento, parece no saber qué cara poner-. Y tú también te has hecho mayor. Es hora de seguir adelante los dos juntos, solo nosotros dos.

Yo ya no estoy con Antonio porque no le necesito, porque después de todo me ha hecho daño, y ha hecho de mí un hermano mayor pequeño. Porque me ha hecho sentirme, y ser, inferior a Feliciano. Porque me ha hecho llorar a solas en mi habitación.

Ahora yo soy yo. Y no quiero _su _ayuda. No voy a permitir que quien me ha hundido me levante.

_Lo amo._

El mundo se ha hecho pequeño. El mundo ya no existe.

Sólo estamos él y yo; el techo de la habitación es nuestro trozo de cielo blanco; el colchón, el único trocito de tierra que nos queda. Su aliento, que se pierde en mi piel como un soplo caliente, el aire que necesito para respirar.

No debería decirle que le quiero, porque esto está prohibido y está mal. Pero ahora esas dos palabras pesan más que todos los Ave María de mi infancia y mi juventud. Si no las suelto, me aplastarán el pecho y me comerán por dentro.

-A-Antonio, Antonio- inspiro, expiro. Tiene un nombre delicioso. Significa _incalculable_-. T-te-te quiero, te quiero muchísimo...

Él se ríe y me besa en la comisura de los labios. Me mira a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Una vez, Antonio me dijo que los ojos verdes no eran muy comunes entre la gente mediterránea como nosotros, que le venían por algún tipo de ascendencia del norte.

No tiene creo que tenga ascendencia del norte. Él es muy apasionado, es puro fuego. No sé cómo he conseguido, sencillamente diciéndole que le quiero, tenerlo tan cerca de mí y tan quieto, casi sin tocarme.

Me abraza y me acaricia la espalda desnuda. Me encantan sus manos sobre mi piel, encajando como si las hubiesen hecho exclusivamente para ello.

-Yo también- suspira. Hay un movimiento que me arranca algo que no es ni un gemido ni un jadeo, y le hace apretarle los hombros con las manos-. Yo también, cielo.

El mundo ya no existe, el paraíso tampoco.

El paraíso está aquí, aquí y ahora, en nuestros cuerpos enredados y en nuestras palabras de amor empalagosas.

_Non mi ama._

_-Ma va' fa' un culo, grandissimo imbecille!_

Un portazo que suena como un bofetón, o un bofetón que suena como un portazo.

A veces, hay días en los que lo único que hacemos es pelearnos. Discutimos, yo siempre a gritos, hasta que me enfado tanto que ni siquiera me acuerdo de hablarle en español y me voy.

De todas formas, aunque no entienda las palabras, siempre capta el significado. Aunque le hablase en chino lo entendería, porque él siempre parece saber cómo me siento.

Cuando nos enfadamos tanto, me voy a la calle. Soy incapaz de estar bajo el mismo techo que él cuando nos hemos peleado.

Y es porque me siento muy mal.

Odio pelearme con él. Odio que me mire de esa forma cuando me voy, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos de color más oscuro. Una vez, me dejó gritar hasta que me harté y me echó de casa. En silencio, sin gritos. Cuando me hice mayor dejó de gritarme.

Cuando discutimos, siempre soy yo el que pide perdón. Siempre me disculpo, agachando la cabeza, tragándome todos los insultos que le he soltado antes.

Pero él no dice nada.

Cuando me hice mayor y volví con mi hermano, Antonio dejó de gritarme cuando se enfadaba conmigo.

Y a veces echo de menos esos gritos, porque al menos sabía qué era lo que pensaba de mí.

_Los últimos pétalos de la margarita ya no me sirven. Menudas tonterías hago a veces, ¿verdad? Como si no estuviera claro qué nos pasa._

_Yo sé qué es lo que siento, y también sé qué es lo que siente él. No necesito que una flor me lo diga. _

_¿Estar tanto tiempo con mi hermano me está ablandando el cerebro o qué? ¡Claro que ya no sirven los demás pétalos de la margarita, igual que no han servido los primeros!_

_Me quiere, y yo le quiero._

* * *

_Escribí esto por encargo hará unos... meses. Antes de Navidad, de hecho. Sobre noviembre. Una amiga mía necesitaba ideas para hacer un doujinshi que iban a publicarle (y aporvecho para volver a felicitarla, ¡felicidades, Jujumevi! ^^) y me pidió que le escribiese algo. Y eso hice._

_No os imagináis la ilusión que le hace a una ver dibujado algo que ha escrito. Puf, se me aceleró el pulso y todo, me puse contentísima, aun sabiendo desde el principio que lo iba a hacer. Y guardo la copia que me pasó como oro en paño (L)_

_Sobre el texto en sí... bueno, no es que sea lo mejor que he escrito. Pero me gusta. Es más alegre y romanticón de lo que suelo escribir. Sobre el contenido histórico de la segunda viñeta, vendría a tener menciones muy menores a la Reunificación de Italia. Pero lo dicho, muy menores. Me gusta muchísimo la Historia y prefiero no hacer citas porque hay personajes que son casi irreconciliables con ella y porque me da miedo tener errores (que sí, que hasta el mismo autor de Hetalia los tiene, pero me da igual xD)._

_Y eso. Realmente Hetalia no me inspira tanto a escribir, pero me queda un encargo más por subir xD _

_Mendigo reviews~_

**_NOTA FINAL: El doujinshi AÚN NO ESTÁ A LA VENTA. Cuando lo esté y Jujumevi me avise, lo diré aquí, y podréis pedirme la dirección por nota. De momento, siempre podéis visitar su DevArt .w. (Jujumevi on DeviantArt) _**


End file.
